The Tourist
by Sisa Mistrit
Summary: When Mikan Sakura decided to fly to London, she was in for the biggest surprise of her life. Surprise, surprise, surprise.


**Author's Note: Hullo' I'm back. Miss me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**The Tourist**

**Sisa Mistrit**

**Chapter 1: Come Home, Be Here**

**Mikan Sakura**

I love him, my British boyfriend of almost four years, Sean McVey. He's my ideal man—tall, handsome, smart, romantic, he takes me to fancy restaurants whenever he comes in Japan to visit me… once a year.

We first met in Seattle five years ago, year 2009, he was a graduating Culinary Arts student and I went there for my photojournalism project together with my classmates. My classmates and I were walking by the Sticky Gum Wall, taking pictures. I was looking through the lenses of my camera and somehow, I focused the camera on a man with brownish blonde hair and cerulean eyes, his nose so aristocratic and even with his sweatshirt on, I could make out the lines of his toned chest and abs.

Okay, I was acting like a fangirl. I can't help it.

He was talking about how he can't understand why people like the wall so much when it's the dirtiest and the most virus-infested tourist spot in the whole world. The day after that, we met again. In the park near the Sticky Gum Wall. We just passed by each other and he smiled at me before saying, "Hey! It's you—the girl from yesterday! You know? Taking pictures of me?" He freaking noticed me. That's how it all started. We became friends until a year later, he asked me to be his girlfriend on February 14, 2010.

So, I'm into photos while he's into cooking. We just clicked, you know. Look at how long we've been together, four years. Four days before every February 14th, he'd come home into my arms and just do stuffs together—theme park visits, eat at restaurants, go to museums, and have our private moments. But we never did the deed, only came close to it.

Today, the morning of January 17, 2013, he sent me an e-mail:

**To: Mikan Sakura**

**From: Sean McVey**

_Dear Mikan honey,_

_I miss you so much. It's been almost a year since the last time we saw each other and I have terrible news for you. I can't come home this year for our fourth anniversary. Things have been pretty messed up with my job because boss is going to expand the restaurant and we have to work more than we do. He expects so much of me and I don't wanna fail him, yea. The opening is on February 14__th__. I've been dreaming about this opportunity for so long now and I won't miss it for the world. I hope you'd understand. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sean_

I feel so down and disappointed. I was planning to let him have his way with me, as in I'd willingly give him my virtue on our fourth anniversary. I've actually checked on five-star hotels where we could spend our night of passion but receiving his message just sucked the enthusiasm in me. _You'd understand, Mikan. You're his girlfriend, after all. _I thought.

A sigh escaped from my lips. I can't get to him lately, I don't even know if my voice mails reach him or what. I tried sending him messages on Facebook but for some reason, he wasn't active… since October 25, 2013 which is odd because he always updates me with whatever's happening in his life, posting photos and all.

"—kan!"

I broke out of my reverie. Right, I'm on my evening photography classes. Just a specialty type of photography class—the one for taking pictures of food. I just thought that perhaps we could work things out in our jobs so we could just live together and maybe, settle down. That is, if he decides to propose to me.

"What is it?" I answered.

"You've been spacing out. Something wrong?" My friend and classmate, Permy, asked.

"Nothing. Just some… boyfriend stuff."

"Oh? What happened between you and Sean then?"

I sighed again as I gathered my stuffs, preparing to go home. "E-mailed me today, saying he can't come home for our anniversary this year."

"That is so fuc—"

I looked at her, my eyes narrowed. For some reason, I feel uneasy whenever I hear people curse. And it's my boyfriend she's talking about.

"Okay, wait. That is so messed up." She replied instead.

"I know right." I sighed once more, walking dejectedly towards the school exit.

"I feel sorry for all the efforts you've put into watching porn and researching all those sex positions—"

At that, I blushed instantly. "You! How could you!"

"—even the Cosmopolitan and FHM magazines you were hiding under your pillows…"

"I didn't do such thing! Oh my beezus. I'm so ashamed of myself…"

"It'll be our dirty little secret, little Mik. Meow." she winked at me. "Can't help it. Remember that time I borrowed your laptop? I searched the internet history and surprise!"

"Just shut up, Perms." I playfully glared at her.

She stopped laughing. "Stop. Calling. Me. That."

Now, it was my turn to laugh. Expect Permy to be annoyed with the pet name our circle of friends have her way back in high school.

Mothers always knew and understood, I could attest to that. My Mother, for example, knew me since I was in her womb even until now. And she knows if I'm troubled or not.

"What's wrong, Mik?" my Mom, Yuka, asked me once I arrived from school, dropping my stuffs on the couch, still sulking. "I'm in the kitchen, by the way. Just wait for me at the table; I'm almost done here anyway."

I walked sluggishly towards the dining table, slowly losing the appetite to eat despite the smell of peking duck Mom cooked. I answered, "Nothing wrong, Ma."

"Really? You can tell me." She replied while carefully putting the dish on the table. "We can talk about it while we're eating. Come on, baby girl, Mommy doesn't want you sad like that."

"Mom!" I whined, I just can't take the heavy feeling because of the news. "Sean's not coming home this year!"

She looked surprised herself and stopped lifting the spoon midway. "Why's that? Did he explain to you why?"

"Yes. It's because of this restaurant expansion blabla and his boss expects so much of him and… and—ugh!" I screamed my frustration as big fat tears fell down my cheeks. "And it's our fourth anniversary we're talking about. My favorite number!"

"Sshhh. Calm down, sweetie." Mom said as she stood up and walked over by my side and hugged me tight. "Just think about this: It's only, what? November 27? Still more than two months before your anniversary. A lot of things could happen in two months, you know."

"Like what, Mom?" I sobbed like a child. Oh my Prada am I so childish and spoiled, even until now at the age of twenty-three.

"I don't know exactly… Just believe me, okay? Things will work out soon."

I looked up and smiled at Mom. "Mom, you know what? I'll never know what I'll do without you and Dad."

She gasped, as if remembering something. "Speaking of Dad, he called earlier today."

My Dad works in an engineering company in Dubai, he comes home six times a year. At the news of his call, my eyes instantly lit up. "OH EM GEE. OH EM GEE. What did he say?"

Mom wiped my tears with her thumbs. She replied with so much enthusiasm, "He's asking what you want for your birthday gift on your twenty-fourth birthday and, and, and, and… he said he's coming home for good next year!"

This is such a bittersweet day for me but heck, Dad's coming home!

After dinner, I logged onto Skype to chat with my Dad.

**mikansakura:** Hey Dad!

**m_rsakura:** Hey, baby. How are you?

**mikansakura:** Mom and I are doing great but it's a shame you won't be coming home for Christmas plus, did Mom tell you yet? I think she did because she was on the phone with you a while ago.

**mr_sakura:** Uhm… Let me see. About Sean?

**mikansakura:** Yes, Dad!

**mr_sakura:** Well, that can't be helped, darling. And I'm sorry for you. By the way, what do you want for your birthday?

**mikansakura:** I don't know yet… Wait…

I honestly don't know what I want for my birthday. Yes, I'm sort of materialistic and spoiled but I don't ask things from Dad which I know I can buy with my own hard-earned money. At the thought, I noticed the mail stamps on my desk; those were from mails Sean sent me from London. Yes, he's a Londoner—add that to his macho points.

**mikansakura:** Dad, I know what I want!

**mr_sakura:** What is it?

**mikansakura:** Plane tickets to London, please! Please, please, please! You know I won't ask for this if I can buy them myself but please, Dad, please!

**mikansakura:** Please, please!

**mikansakura:** Please, please!

**mikansakura:** Please, please!

**mr_sakura:** Okay, okay now. You may stop flooding me. ROFLMAO =))

**mikansakura:** Please, please!

**mikansakura:** Did you just ROFLMAO? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**mr_sakura:** Yes, I just did. ;)

**mikansakura:** So…

**mikansakura:** About the tickets…

**mr_sakura:** Yes, honey. I'll buy you plane tickets for London.

**mikansakura:** I love you so much, Daddy!

Surprise, Sean. I'm coming for you.

**End of Chapter**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **_**Troubles in Paradise**_** on February 13, 2014 5:00 AM (PH time)**

**A/N: I'll post the link on my twitter and/or tumblr since it takes at least an hour (I think) before an updated story shows on the feed of FFN. Despite the somewhat dirty conversations thrown/will be thrown in the story (in general), this won't be a rated M. As for my two unfinished stories, I'm still deliberating if I should continue (which means I'll edit the posted chapters which I'm lazy to do) or end it because I fully lost my muse on those two but if you're one of the reviewers of those two stories and you happen to read this one, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I screen-captured your reviews and saved them in my laptop for remembrance's sakes.**

**So yes, I'm back. Hello. Check my profile for updates and links. ;-)**

**CONNECT WITH ME:**

**TWITTER: tinswizzle / idekfletcher**

**TUMBLR: adventureswithtintin . tumblr sisamistritffn . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces)**

**INSTAGRAM: idekchristine**


End file.
